Gambler
Gambler Stacked Deck Beginning at 8th level, you gain a proficiency with the Trickster's Deck, and can scrounge up such a deck whenever you take a long rest. On its surface, a trickster's deck is a martial ranged weapon dealing 1d4 slashing damage and possessing the Ammunition (60/180) and Two-Handed properties. In the hands of a Gambler, however, the deck's true power is revealed - as a bonus action, a Gambler may draw cards from the deck until they have a hand of four cards. They may throw these cards in place of mundane ones when making normal attacks, but no more than one may be thrown per round. For each card drawn, roll a 1d8 to determine what the deck yields. You can have more than one of the same card. All save DCs from the effects of a trickster's deck are determined by + Intelligence Mod + Proficiency. # QUEEN OF FANGS: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Poison damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card must make a Constitution save or be Poisoned until the end of your next turn. # DUKE OF STORMS: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Thunder damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card is Deafened until the end of your next turn, and must make a Dexterity save or be knocked prone. # PRINCE OF TIDES: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Cold damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card is must make a Dexterity save or be moved 20' along a path of your choosing. # MAID OF LIGHT: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Radiant damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card is must make a Wisdom save or be blinded until the end of your next turn. # THIEF OF BLOOD: Attacks made with this card automatically gain Advantage. # SAGE OF DOOM: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Necrotic damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card suffers disadvantage on any save against the next card from a trickster's deck to damage them before the end of your next turn. # WITCH OF FLAME: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Fire damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card is must make a Wisdom save or be frightened by you until the end of your next turn. # KNAVE OF HEARTS: Attacks made with this card convert their damage (and the damage of any Sneak Attack inflicted with them) to Psychic damage. Additionally, any creature struck by this card is must make a Charisma save or be charmed by you until the end of your next turn. Winning Hand Beginning at 13th level, you can call upon the blessings of fate and fortune, and gain potent advantages when your hand holds specific combinations of cards. The following blessings are available. * Two Of A Kind: When your hand contains two matching cards and you attack with one of them, you can choose to have that card ricochet to a second target within 60' of the first if it hits the original target, making a second attack with identical effects. You can still only apply your sneak attack damage to one target. * Three Of A Kind: When your hand contains three matching cards and you attack with one of them, you can choose to have that card ricochet to a second target within 60' of the first if it hits the original target, making a second attack with identical effects. If the second attack hits, you may ricochet one additional time You can still only apply your sneak attack damage to one target. * Four Of A Kind: When your hand contains four matching cards, you can expend them all as an action to make a special attack targeting every enemy within your short range with an attack. You can still only apply your sneak attack damage to one target. * Two Pair: When your hand contains two sets of two matching cards, you can expend one card of each pair to make a special attack in which you attack with both expended cards simultaneously. The two cards are targeted independently, and can aim for the same or different targets. * Royal/Rabble Flush: When your hand consists exactly of either QUEEN/DUKE/PRINCE/MAID, or THIEF/SAGE/WITCH/KNAVE, you can expend your entire hand as an action to make a special attack against a creature within range one of your cards. This attack automatically hits, and the target automatically fails its save against the attendant effect. Always Lucky Beginning at 18th level, once per short rest, you can choose exactly which cards you draw when you use a bonus action to draw from your trickster's deck, rather than rolling for each card.